A Long Lost Life
by iamarebel
Summary: Laina is transported into the Clone Wars, and meets up with Anakin, Obi-wan, and Padme. Than, she meets a very familiar person. Dean Michaels, her boyfriend who had disappeared for 7 months. Now, the two must find a way back to their own time before it’s


A Long Lost Life

Author: iamarebel

Movie: star wars

Rated t for teen

Adventure/tragedy

Summary: Laina is transported into the Clone Wars, and meets up with Anakin, Obi-wan, and Padme. Than, she meets a very familiar person. Dean Michaels, her boyfriend who had disappeared for 7 months. Now, the two must find a way back to their own time before it's too late.

Ch.1: remembering when

Laina Skywalker sat in the co-pilot's chair on the _Falcon_, watching the stars go by. It'd been a year since she had defeated the Emperor and the Death Star. Her father, Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, had given his life to save her. When they had gotten back to the Ewok planet, she had burned his body, knowing the way of a Jedi funeral. Than her boyfriend, Dean Michaels, had disappeared 7 months ago. Talk about bad luck.

Laina looked at her ring. It was Dean's from when he was in High school, and had given it to her on their 3-year anniversary, and had never been happier. Than, he just "poof,' into thin air. Laina twirled it around her finger, a lone tear going down her face. "Dean… please come back. Please." She whispered, letting her tears fall down completely.

Leia walked in and sat down beside her. "Laina, how are you holding up?" Leia asked, looking at her twin sister. "Good. I'm good. I just wish I could find Dean. I miss him so much. I love him so much." Laina said. Leia took her sister into her arms, as she cried her heart out for her beloved. "Don't worry, Laina. I'll do anything in my power to help you. I promise we'll find Dean." Leia said, holding her tightly.

After a few minutes, Laina pulled back. Even though they've only known each other for 3 years, it felt like they've known each other their whole life. "Thanks, Leia. I'm glad I can count on my sister anytime." Leia smiled, hugged her, and left the cog-pit. Laina looked at Dean's ring with new re-found hope.

Around mid-night, Laina retired to her bedroom, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamt of how their lives were before they were tangled in with the empire, or anyone.

Dream: 0ne year ago

_Laina stood in front of her body-length mirror. She was wearing a short-skirt, along with a long-sleeved AC/DC shirt, Dean's favorite shirt. Once satisfied, she picked up her purse, her phone and left downstairs where Owen and Beru were talking to Dean. _

"_There she is. Laina, you look so beautiful. You have much of your mother's beauty in you." Beru said, smiling. _

_Laina blushed, standing in front of them. Dean smiled, "You look very beautiful, Lai." Dean said, slipping an arm around her waist, and kissing her cheek, Laina playfully punched him in the arm._

"_Well, you two have a nice time. And, be home early tomorrow, Laina. We have more work to do on the farm." Own said, opening the door. Laina nodded as they walked over to Dean's speeder._

"_You're wearing my favorite shirt. What's the occasion?" Dean asked. Laina smiled, she loved his sense of humor. "Nothing. Just wanted to wear it on our special day. And for you." Laina said, looking at him. Dean smiled and placed a kiss on her lips._

_They went to the nicest restaurant in the town and were able to find a table, even though it was packed. "Oh, Dean. This is great." Laina said, looking around. "Anything for you, babe." Dean said, looking at her. Laina smiled at him. "Dean Michaels, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Laina said. Dean nodded and kissed her with all of his love. _

_The meal arrived and they began eating. "Laina, there's something I want to give to you. But, you have to close your eyes." Laina looked at him, but closed her eyes anyway. Dean pulled out a velvet box and opened it. "Okay. Open your eyes, Lai." Laina opened her eyes and looked right at the box. "Its my class ring from when I was in high school. I know it's not much, but I poured all of my love into polishing and making it as good as new. Look at the side." _

_Laina turned it over and saw the engraving,_

_**To Laina, my angel, my heart, my soul. I love you –Dean**_

_Laina smiled at him, tears going down her face. "I also have another announcement." Dean took the ring, and got down on one knee. "Laina Skywalker, will you do me the favor of becoming Laina Michaels?" Music began playing as the waiters and everyone else watched. Laina laughed happily and nodded. _

_Dean smiled as everyone cheered for the happy couple. Dean slid the ring on her finger, which fit perfectly, and kissed her. The peoples cheering got louder as Dean picked her up and swung her around in the air. _

_Once the excitement died down, they sat down, Dean holding her hand. "You're my girl, Lai. Always will be. I'll be there for you when we have our kids, when your depressed, or just having a really bad day._

_End dream_

Laina woke abruptly and wiped the sweat from her forehead. More tears had escaped her eyes as she dreamt of her lost love.

Before she knew it, there was a bright light and her world went black.

TBC…

I don't own star wars, only my own character. Only George Lucas does. See ya next time! RR


End file.
